Secret Spy
by MystikChiwii
Summary: Vlad is obsessed with Danny Fenton, so obsessed, that he attempted to clone Danny.  The result was Dani Fenton.  And another little surprise...
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Spy**

* * *

** an: Yeah, yeah, I know, I start a lot of stories randomly and then update them really slow. Heh heh. It's probably my evilness shining through. *sighs* Anyways, here's another one...  
**

* * *

It was weird, waking up (for the first time), remembering a whole lifetime (I never lived) and opening my eyes to a world that felt nothing like the memories in my head.

Sure, I felt like the same guy I always was. As far as I could tell, there were no new injuries on my body or foreign devices on my person. I had two eyes, two ears, two arms, two legs... nothing about me had changed. But everything else around me was bigger. As if I had shrunk no bigger than Skulker's real self.

At first, I thought I was dreaming. When I pinched myself and found myself still stuck in this strange giant world, I figured maybe I had fallen through a ghost portal during one of my ghost fights and hadn't noticed until now.

If only that was the case.

**ooo**

"Finally awake, _little_ badger?"

I looked up to see the face of a giant man, eyes bigger than my head and rope like silver hair longer than my whole body. Despite the change in size, I recognized him immediately. And immediately felt suspicious.

"Vlad," I spat venomously, "should have figured you were behind this. What did you do to me?" I glared at him with deep loathing, hating every second I had to see his arrogant face.

He chuckled, his laughter causing me to tense up tighter in anger and clench my hands into shaking fists. That bastard.

"My, my, my, don't we have a _little_ temper," he mocked. His finger appeared out of nowhere and poked me off my feet. I landed on my rump in a huff, still glaring coldly at the crazed up diabolical fruitloop.

"But don't worry," he assured, "you'll soon behave like a good _little_ halfa."

"I'll never join you!" I shouted, "NEVER!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," he paused, a smirk growing over his large hideous face, "after all, if you don't join me, I'll melt you down, just like all the others."

I blinked, a feeling of unease blooming in my chest.

"...others?"

Vlad's smile broadened, eyes dancing evilly.

"The other clones, my dear boy, my creations if you will."

He waved his hand dismissively as if he was sharing common knowledge.

"W-what? I'm not a c-clone," I claimed defensively, watching his face become more smug, "I'm not!"

"Oh really?" Vlad asked casually, smug smile still firmly on his face as he lifted a seemingly innocent eyebrow, "then tell me, _little_ badger, why are you so small? Hm? Shouldn't you be a lot bigger?"

A cold feeling churned inside me. He had a point. No, he couldn't be right. I couldn't be...

"Stop it!" I shouted, feeling a bit afraid, "I'm n-not a c-c-c-clone! I'm Danny!" I was stumbling over my words, "y-you did something to me to make me like this!"

Vlad's face came closer to me, looming over me like a hungry predator. I scooted away nervously, not liking him suddenly so close to me.

"And what point would I have to shrink you, hm? You're hardly a threat even normal sized. And having a..." he paused, fingers inching closer, "... pint sized son is of no use to me."

I swallowed. It was true that I couldn't match Vlad for power even on a good day. And it didn't make much sense to suddenly shrink me down in size. I looked at my hands. No scars. My heart dropped.

Oh god, it was true.

"I-I'm a clone," I whispered quietly, staring in horror at my unmarked hands, "I'm a fucking, lousy CLONE!" I think I started to cry.

"Now, now, little badger, no need for tears."

I felt something pull on my shirt and suddenly I was leaving the table, feet dangling in the air.

"As long as you follow every word I say, I'll let you live your small, tiny, little existence here at my mansion."

Bitterness rose to my throat.

"And live with you? As if!" I choked out.

I transformed into my ghost half, feeling the familiar rings of blue white light pass over my body and phased out of his grasp. I shot an ecto blast at his hand. It didn't do more than leave a tiny burn on his skin. I felt his hand envelope me in a strangle hold. I couldn't move.

"And what are you going to do, huh? Kick me? Please."

I glared, phasing out of his grip again, only to be snatched up again even tighter. This, I decided, was an officially lose-lose situation. I was running out of options.

"What do you want?" I hissed vehemently, though I was quickly losing my steam.

He smiled, teeth sharp, large, and intimidating right next to my limp form.

"I want Daniel," he stated simply, "the real Daniel. And you're going to help me get him."

He dropped me back on the... table unceremoniously and poked me in the chest with his giant index finger.

"You're going to be my secret spy."

I opened my mouth to argue but his finger quickly slid up to my chin, finger nail digging threateningly into my neck.

"Or else you'll die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Spy  
**

* * *

The life of a spy is never an easy one, especially when you're pretty much blackmailed into working as one for your arch enemy, and even worse when your job description involves gathering information on what you previously thought of as yourself but who really isn't.

For two days, he kept me under a mini ghost shield as his prisoner even after he forced my loyalty upon him. After which, he came back with a few devices I was to wear. Probably to keep tabs on me. Which was weird because he was using me to keep tabs on his rival. Honestly, if he had all these cameras and hidden mics lying around, I don't see why he would even need me to spy for him. Then again, that's just my opinion.

The first device he held looked like a giant bug, well, giant to me, with ruby red eyes and eight spindly mechanical legs I'd rather not have near me. Vlad placed it on by back, like a backpack, and I gasped as I felt the thing's legs snap around me in a cold hard embrace. I shivered.

"This is a bug," he explained. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes through my nervousness. I mean, no shit, sherlock.

"I can hear anything said around it at all times so I'll instantly know if something is going on either from you or from young Daniel and his friends. Your job is to make sure you stick close to them and make sure you remain unseen. Lord knows Daniel is already suspicious of me bugging his house or other personal defects."

I swallowed, hating the feeling of the artificial spider on my back, and nodded quietly. After all, one wrong move, and I could find myself dead instead of a potentially useful asset worth keeping alive.

The second device looked like dark tinted sunglasses, of which he forced onto my face. I blinked when I saw little green numbers and a small red circle blinking at the top right of my vision.

"These," Vlad gestured, "are specially designed glasses that have mini cameras installed in the lens. In otherwords, I see what you see. Also, the screen is connected to my computer mainframe and can receive text based messages by which I can communicate to you directly. You will follow any instruction I give without complaint."

I touched the edge of the sunglasses, wondering how he managed to make a pair of these my size. Fruitloop's got talent, I guess.

"Lastly," he began, "we have this."

I glanced up as he revealed what looked like a metal belt my size. He buckled it around my waist. I fingered the cool material. When he didn't say anything for a moment, I looked up to see him smirking at me. I shook it off.

"What's this for?" I asked instead.

"It's insurance you stay on your best behavior," Vlad answered smugly, "if you are doing something outside directives that even looks like a sign of rebellion, this belt here will zap you at my command."

I growled lowly in my throat. Oh, how I wish I could throttle this man a bazillion times over. As if his constant surveillance system wasn't punishment enough.

I was brought out of my whirlwind of murderous thoughts when something pushed me from behind and the added weight of the spider device further pushed me off balance causing me to landed on my face. I groaned, fingers clawing into fists on the table and glared up at my assailant who merely raised yet another annoying eyebrow.

"Well? What are you waiting for, little badger? Off you go."

And thus began my first official day as a secret spy.

* * *

**an: Thank you for all the views, favorites, alerts, and to DanPOWER for the wonderful review. :)**


End file.
